Pretty Pink Lips
by Streetlight Eyes
Summary: Because Azula's half smile is inexplicably appealing to her other half, and because Ty Lee licks her lips way too much to be healthy. 7 drabbles about kissing for Tyzula Week. *COMPLETE*
1. Luck

**It's Tyzula Week 2015! I'm very excited, and here are my daily kissy drabbles for it, each corresponding to the day's prompt. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Luck**

* * *

Ty Lee did not know why she was so _nervous_ about the invasion tomorrow.

Azula would do perfectly and wonderfully and there would be no way that things would not work out perfectly and wonderfully like Ty Lee imagined. But she had _that feeling_. The one that an extremely clairvoyant person such as herself worried about endlessly when she felt it. It made her skin prickle, her heartbeat arrhythmic and her throat sore. It is like how old people feel a storm in their bones; Ty Lee feels the worrying future within herself.

"Hi," Ty Lee said brightly and Azula did not say anything which worried Ty Lee to the core. The princess was not as talkative as herself, yes, but Azula was the bad kind of quiet. "How are you?"

"As I always am," Azula replied, gazing at the wall. Ty Lee made a tiny face of discontent. "Perfect and in control of the situation."

"So, uh, g-good luck." Ty Lee's palms were sweating and she could not quite understand it, because nobody ever made her feel so uncomfortable socially as Azula.

She liked to pretend it was the unreadable expressions and kind of potential murderousness. But Ty Lee truly could not deny the feelings choking her from the inside. Not that she had a chance with Azula. Better odds of being struck by lightning.

"I don't need luck. I am prepared. No, I don't need luck; I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. Better." Azula hesitated and Ty Lee really did not know what to make of it.

"One time I stole a Pai Sho tile from this kinda fancy sorta gambling place. It was my lucky charm for a long time," Ty Lee remarked as her lips contorted into a smile.

"And you're going to give it to me?" Azula cocked an eyebrow, looking like she was curious, but certainly did not want the gift.

"No. I kinda lost it." Ty Lee blushed. That part was _definitely_ true, and she knew Azula could tell if she was lying. "I have something else maybe..."

And she seized her chance, because there was no reason not to do it. Ty Lee would rather take this leap of faith than burn with desire and keep silent forever.

The kiss was... well received.

Ty Lee really liked how her lips felt.

Azula believed in exactly zero of Ty Lee's superstitious nonsense...

...but that kiss certainly did give her something other than a throne to win for.


	2. Kittens

**Kittens**

Azula was half lying half sitting in the living room, staring at Ty Lee and the cat she had just walked in carrying. She allegedly found it outside hiding around one of the fountains, and decided to feed it, trap it and inexplicably bring the filthy creature inside of the palace.

The cat was mildly cute. The cat was _very_ cute. But Azula was not stupid enough to adopt a feral animal.

"Look at it!" Ty Lee chimed, petting the cat's head. It had its yellow eyes closed and seemed content. _For now_ ; Azula knew it was just waiting to strike. "Look at how fluffy!"

"It is a stray cat and will likely scratch you and you will develop an infection and die," Azula said crisply but Ty Lee could see the melting of her cold heart.

"It's still a baby so I'm gonna feed it and pet it and _love it forever_!" Ty Lee smiled into the cat's dusty fur and Azula could not deny that she had not seen Ty Lee _ecstatic_ in a long time.

"You may feed it until it is in better health, and then we will dispose of it." Azula saw Ty Lee's expression. " _No_. I'm not going to _drown_ it or something. I mean put it in a basket and offer it for free."

Ty Lee pouted and Azula sighed. This was why they should not have children. Ever.

"Kitty kiss." Ty Lee poked a furry cat at Azula and the princess recoiled. "It's too late. She's bonded with you and I've named her Fluffy."

Azula sighed and they both knew she was pretending to dislike the cat they found that morning. If it _did_ kill Ty Lee though, it was her own fault.

"People kiss." Ty Lee _totally sealed_ the deal by locking their lips.


	3. Daycare

**Daycare**

"You are so scared." Ty Lee laughed and Azula rolled her eyes. "It's really okay, I promise, she is so super good at making friends. Like me."

They were standing outside of a classy building in Caldera with swoopy fixtures and a ton of gold around that is very comforting and Nationalist. Because Azula said she was not sending her child to some _integrated_ daycare, and Ty Lee wanted to complain but just did _not_ have the energy.

Azula averted her eyes and took a deep breath. "That's lovely, of course. Seeing as you made two of those."

"I have at least a hundred." Ty Lee laughed harder. She seemed very, very confident in that fact.

And so Azula knocked her back to reality. "You don't even know that many people."

"I have at least ten," Ty Lee grumpily protested.

Azula smirked at her and then turned nervously back to the door to see that their girl was _gone_. She had _gone inside_. Panic mode, panic mode, panic mode. Azula quickly said, "Much more believable. Of course, if she doesn't that's fine because we will _force the other children to be friends with her_."

Ty Lee kinda smiled and kinda frowned at the same time and so she covered it up by kissing Azula on the neck.


	4. Theft

**AN: King Kong inspired, for electric gurrl.**

* * *

 **Theft**

Ty Lee walked uncomfortably down the street. She was trying to hide it, trying to hide the fact that her entire world was crumbling, and here she was in Republic City with her hopes and dreams crushed or something along those lines.

She examined the fruit from a vendor that had soaked up the smell of the smoky streets. She ran a finger over each one of them before she found a green apple small enough to steal. And extremely subtly with the sneakiness of a true Kyoshi Warrior and Fire Nation veteran, she slipped it into her lavender coat pocket.

And her hand was immediately grabbed. _Fuck_.

Ty Lee contemplated her actions as she was grabbed and held in place and definitely threatened with prison even though Ty Lee totally knew the Chief of Police but ─

"Excuse me. I think you dropped this, miss," said a voice that made Ty Lee feel like she had just been punched in the gut.

She turned very slowly to see exactly who she never thought she would again, holding up a copper piece.

The vendor snatched it and golden eyes met Ty Lee's.

Ty Lee went with her, even if that was one of the stupidest things she had ever done. Okay, maybe the stupidest thing she had ever done was let Azula go.

"I don't want to owe you anything," Ty Lee said, and it did not come out quite as she wanted it to.

"Mmm. What if you make up for it now?" Azula asked before she saw Ty Lee's expression. "I didn't mean it that way. I genuinely didn't."

Ty Lee cocked an eyebrow. "Right. Right," because she absolutely knew what Azula was asking for and assuming she would get. "I'm definitely worth more than an apple. But I can give you this."

Kissing in the rain is romantic, Ty Lee decided.

Kissing in the rain is cold and wet, Azula decided.


	5. Cherries

**Cherries**

Azula was watching Ty Lee tie cherry knots with scrutiny in her golden eyes. It was one of Ty Lee's multiple absurd tricks she would do when she did not know how exactly to interact with others. Oddly enough, out of all of them, it was the most uncomfortably sexual.

"It's the ultimate test of a good kisser," Ty Lee explained flirtatiously as Azula glared daggers with no regrets. Ty Lee pushed two stems at Azula; one was tied, one was not. "I'm sure you know how to cheat at this."

"Are you accusing me of being a poor kisser?" Azula asked coldly and Ty Lee laughed. Azula was wondering why Ty Lee was not dead on the spot when she saw her best friend open her mouth.

"No. I'm doing it too." Ty Lee pulled two cherry stems from behind her teeth and winked.

Azula couldn't help but laugh, if only a little.


	6. Roses

**Roses**

Azula heard that girls supposedly like these. Or something. Azula herself does, although no one will ever find out and live to tell the tale. She actually really does but it was not as if she was _ever_ going to say that aloud. She was not exactly good at gifts. Last year, Ty Lee got her an absurdly thoughtful present and Azula offered,

 _"You can make out for me for ten minutes."_

Which did not go over that well. Not that Ty Lee did not, of course, love that gift because kissing Azula was way hotter than these pathetically symbolic roses.

Azula bought forty.


	7. Ugly

**Ugly**

"What's ugly to you?" Ty Lee asked and Azula shrugged. "No, go on. Say it."

"Most things." Azula shrugged again as Ty Lee looked disappointed. "Fine. Ugliness is people or things who do not try to look pretty and walk around as disgusting messes. So help me if you say _anything_ about personality, you are lying."

Ty Lee laughed. "I know. I have a very strict set of standards."

"I better be the opposite of ugly to you or I am going to throw you out of my home," Azula said honestly and Ty Lee laughed like it was a joke.

"You are. You are the prettiest and everybody else is ugly other than you." Ty Lee kissed her and whispered in her ear, "But you're more pretty when you're with me because I am an _amazing_ catch. And I make you look super good."

"Yes, you are a marvelous accessory."

"I know!" Ty Lee was happy to say, because she completely knew that she was the prettiest jewelry that Azula could ever wear, and vice versa. "You're beautiful and perfect!"

"You're okay." Azula flinched as Ty Lee tossed her fire flake crumbs at her girlfriend. "Fine, you're also beautiful and perfect."

"We're beautiful and perfect together!"

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap. Happy Tyzula Week!**


End file.
